The Not So Neighborly Noise
by OptimisticGirl
Summary: After an exhausting day, one which started with her annoying neighbor waking her up with his singing, all Emma Swan wanted to do was sleep. Little did she know when she crawled into bed that night that everything she thought she knew was going to shift dramatically. Can a closed off woman give a man a chance to prove her wrong? CS AU - 2 Parter
1. Part 1

**_So this little ficlet came about because an actual event that happened to me. I mentioned it to some of the gutter flowers and forgot about the rule of the chat - if it happens to you, you have to write about it - and well... here we are. It was suppose to be short and funny but as my muse tends to do it, it got away from me. And sadly, no Brit burst into my room but that's what makes it fiction. :)_**

 ** _As always enjoy, and reviews feed the muse!_**

* * *

 _ **Part 1**_

* * *

Emma groaned as she walked into her apartment, stumbling slightly in her high heels. She had just endured the longest day of her entire existence and all she wanted to do was ditch the skin-tight dress she had borrowed from Ruby and burrow under her extremely soft comforter so she could pass out from exhaustion. Who knew shopping for a wedding dress _and_ collaring a sleeze ball accountant who had run out on his bail would have her so drained. She had spent the better part of eight hours being dragged around by her future sister-in-law and although every excruciating second had been worth it when Mary Margaret walked out of the changing room in _that_ dress, it was an experience that forced a normally introverted Emma to 'be on' for a lengthy amount of time.

There hadn't been any down time to recharge her batteries between shopping for miles and miles of tulle and getting dolled up to collar her bail jumper either, a fact made worse by the fucker running which had forced _her_ to run in five inch heels. Her feet hurt, she was mentally and emotionally exhausted, and coupled with the fact she had been awoken bright and early that morning by her obnoxious neighbor, she just wanted to sleep for the next 1,000 years.

Yeah, she needed a good night's sleep.

Kicking her black pumps off in the general direction of her shoe rack - she could wear heels as good as the next girl but preferred the comfort of her trusty boots - and ignoring the black ball of fluff that poked it's head out from behind her recliner, she made her way toward the stairs that lead to the upper half of her townhouse. Dumping her keys, phone, and small clutch atop the dresser in her bedroom she quickly shed her dress and bra, snickering to herself when she heard an indigent meow from where the dress landed on the floor.

"Well you shouldn't be up my ass," she laughed, turning to see her eight-year-old cat, Merlin, shaking himself from beneath the barely there dress. Bright green eyes looked up at her as if to say _'Perhaps you shouldn't throw your clothes all over the place'_ before he quickly bounded over to her and rubbed his head along her lower legs.

"I missed you too," she mumbled, reaching down to give the solid black cat a scratch. "What are you going to do when I go to New York for David and Mary Margaret's wedding?"

Merlin meowed sadly and Emma groaned. She would have to see if Belle could house sit for her over that long weekend - no way in hell was Merlin going to handle being left alone for four days. The last time she had done it she had come home from a spontaneous beach trip to find the mirror from her vanity on the floor and his water and food bowls moved from the kitchen to the living room - Merlin couldn't handle not seeing her for long stretches of time, obviously.

Stifling a yawn, she moved toward her dresser and grabbed her favorite nightgown. It was faded pink, almost white now with age, and had a picture of Tinkerbell dancing on the front of it. David had given it to her over ten years ago as a gag gift one Christmas but it was comfortable, the material feather-light and soft to the touch. Usually she slept naked but she knew Merlin would be clingy with her being gone all day and she wanted a buffer between her skin and her cat's habit of kneading her chest while he slept.

Pulling on the well-worn nightgown she flopped down on the edge of the bed, watching Merlin jump up and steadily make his way toward her, his own green eyes already drooping in anticipation of sleep. Shifting so she could slide her legs beneath the comforter Merlin immediately climbed into her lap, causing Emma to let out an _umpf!_ of pain as he worked on distributing his weight evenly. When the black cat was curled in her lap, his tail twitching lazily, she reached over and turned off her bedside lamp before settling down herself, already half asleep before her head even touched the pillow.

Just as her head made contact with the pillow a loud buzzing noise sounded from beneath it and Emma's eyes snapped open. Screaming loudly into the dark room she flung the comforter off her and jumped from the bed, sending Merlin crashing to the floor with an agitated meow. She didn't know what form of monster was beneath her pillow but she was going to be damn sure it didn't get her. Scrambling about her dark bedroom Emma grabbed the first weapon she could find - a pair of scrapbooking scissors from atop her dresser. Just as she was turning to do battle with whatever hell beast had invaded her room, her sleep deprived mind caught up with the situation.

The buzzing from beneath her pillow wasn't a demon - it was her damn vibrator.

Merlin's angry meows grew stronger as he tried to dislodge himself from the comforter while Emma blinked into the dark room, her now alert mind going back to the reason her vibrator was continuing to buzz under her pillow.

* * *

 _A pair of lips pressed feather light kisses into her skin as they made their way down her stomach, causing goosebumps to erupt in their wake._ _Strong hands gripped her thighs with confidence and she gasped as facial hair scraped deliciously over the sensitive skin of her lower belly, just out of reach of where she needed him to be. She moaned at the feel of his tongue darting out to taste her flesh, her hands curling into the bed sheets when she felt his hot breath finally ghost over her core. There was a pause in his movements and she whined in frustration. She wasn't in the mood for teasing, she just wanted him to take care of the growing ache between her legs like only he could._

" _Please," she whispered, her hips lifting subconsciously toward the source of her desire. A deep chuckle surrounded her._

" _Impatient, aren't we?"_

 _Emma gritted her teeth as her clit throbbed at the warm puffs of air against it. "Get on with it already, Jones," she growled._

 _Another deep chuckle echoed through the room, causing her to look down and God what a mistake that was. The sight of that dark head of hair between her thighs was enough to almost make her come undone right then and there and Emma had to bite her lip as those dazzling blue eyes, now a dark shade of midnight, looked up at her._

" _Please," she begged again, hips rolling._

 _His teeth flashed white against his dark facial hair. "Don't worry, Swan, I'm going to take_ _ **very**_ _good care of you."_

 _Her eyes closed as his head ducked down, his shoulders spreading her legs even wider. Her entire body was taut with anticipation and her fingers tightened in the sheets as his warm breath grew closer and closer…._

 _Emma jerked awake to the sound of someone singing - quite loudly - outside her bedroom window and she groaned. Of fucking course it would be him. Her neighbor was the_ _ **only**_ _person who would be up at an ungodly hour singing like he was auditioning for American Idol. Hadn't she complained to him about this before? Not everyone wanted to be up with the sun on a Saturday. Looking at her alarm clock and seeing 8:00 flashing back at her Emma moaned in annoyance. She wasn't due to meet Mary Margaret until 10:00 and there was no way she was starting off a day that was going to test her introvertness to its limits before 9:00. Rolling over and placing her extra pillow over her head, she attempted to drown out his crooning and fall back asleep._

 _That was impossible though, and for two reasons._

 _The first reason was that while her mind wanted to sleep, her body had other plans. She could feel the wetness and ache between her thighs from her dream - one she refused to admit had starred her annoying neighbor, even though it had - and since it had been two weeks since she had gotten herself off, her body was not easily letting go of its desire. The second reason came in the form of Merlin. Ever the observant cat, he had realised his guardian was awake and took it upon himself to walk on the pillow over her head, meowing excessively to be fed._

 _She had tried ignoring her cat and her body's demands to be sated - and the continued singing of 80's pop songs - but after five minutes she realised there was no going back to sleep. Pushing Merlin off her head with an annoyed sigh Emma rose, muttering about the numerous ways she was going to kill and hide her neighbor's body as she quickly pulled on a white tank top and pair of yellow sleep shorts. Stumbling down to the kitchen, she flicked the 'on' button to the coffee machine before grabbing Merlin's food from the pantry. Once the black fluffball who acted like he hadn't eaten in days had been fed, she moved to start her own breakfast when the singing once again reached her. Gritting her teeth in irritation, Emma slammed the pan she had been planning on making pancakes with down on the stove and marched to her sliding glass door, angrily unlocking it and throwing it open. She had every intention of giving her ungrateful neighbor the verbal lashing of the century for singing David Bowie's_ _ **Magic Dance**_ _at the top of his lungs on a Saturday morning - even if he was singing it well._

 _She had taken three steps onto her patio and frozen._

 _Killian Jones, her annoying neighbor, was kneeling next to his own patio, elbow deep in his little flower garden, and looking hot as hell while giving Bowie a run for his money. Her eyes shamelessly ran up and down his figure, unable to help herself from admiring the way his jeans hugged his ass just right as he bent over or the way his biceps, which were on full display thanks to the sleeveless shirt he was wearing, flexed as he pulled at weeds. His shirt was drenched in sweat leading her to imagine what_ _ **other activities**_ _could make him sweat like that, which only made her think of the erotic dream he had rudely woken her from._

 _He may be the most annoying man on the face of the planet but Emma wasn't blind - although he was being super annoying right now._

" _Hey, Jones!"_

 _She watched as his head turned toward her, one dark eyebrow rising. "Swan, what a lovely surprise. I didn't think you were ever up this early in the morning."_

" _I'm not," she huffed, hands going to her hips, "But_ _ **someone**_ _woke me up at the ass crack of dawn with his singing."_

 _Killian sat back on his legs, regarding her with a smirk. "Come now, love, I don't think you can blame me for-"_

" _Your little man garden is right below my bedroom window, you infuriating Brit. Or did you forget - again?"_

 _He looked up to her bedroom window which, while on the second floor and thus a good twenty feet above him, was directly situated over the area where his garden sat. He turned to look back at her. "Morning serenades not your thing, lass?"_

 _Emma had to grit her teeth against the urge to pick a potted plant up and throw it at his face. "No, they aren't, and you know this. You woke me up with your dog yodeling two weeks ago, remember?"_

 _Killian hummed in thought as he stood, all but swaggering to where she stood as he took his gardening gloves off. "All I remember is a very passionate woman wearing an adorable bathrobe coming to accost me as I trimmed my bushes." He bit his lower lip, bright blue eyes wandering her form. "I must say I much prefer this attire, Swan. Very… delightful."_

 _Emma felt her face flush under his heated gaze, suddenly questioning her decision to storm out and ring him a new one in a flimsy tank top and barely-there shorts. Hoping he didn't notice the extra color to her cheeks she crossed her arms over her chest, blocking her breasts from his wandering eye._

" _You're incorrigible, you know that, Jones?"_

 _Killian smirked. "Just admiring a beautiful woman, love."_

" _I'm not your love," she snapped, refusing to let her eyes fall from his smirking face to the hot body that was inches away from her. The man had an ego a mile wide, no need to feed it even more. "Just keep your singing down or the next time I come out here I'm bringing my handcuffs and chaining you to your own damn grill."_

 _His tongue darted out to lick his lower lip and her eyes did_ _ **not**_ _follow its path._

" _Into the tying up thing are we, Swan? It's not my normal forte but for you I'll make an exception."_

 _Emma huffed and refusing to dignify his innuendo with a verbal response, turned and made her way back to her apartment. She had just reached her sliding glass door when he chuckled deeply, the sound so like the one from her dream that she felt the persistent ache between her legs respond to it._

" _Red is a_ _ **lovely**_ _shade on you, lass."_

 _Gritting her teeth even as her cheeks flamed ever redder, she entered her apartment and slammed the sliding glass door with more than enough force to cause the wine glasses hanging above her kitchen island to rattle._

* * *

Emma shook her head at the memory of that morning's events, groaning when she recalled what she had done next. Pissed off at her obnoxious neighbor and with her body all but demanding a release, she had stormed her way back up to her bedroom and given herself some long overdue self love. She had tried to conjure the image of a faceless man to get her off but her mind had kept drifting back to her erotic dream and the way Jones had looked out there, all sweaty and muscles on display. And, well… Emma was only human. He was a fine specimen of a man, she couldn't deny that, and if he wasn't so infuriatingly annoying she might have already fucked him ten ways to Sunday. But he continued to push her buttons every chance he got so she had used her imagination to its full extent, coming hard with his name on her lips.

Stopping to relieve the ache between her thighs had meant she was running late to meet Mary Margaret so she had done what any self respecting adult would do - washed her vibrator off, stuck it in it's carry bag, and shoved it beneath her pillow - no need to just leave it lying about in case the maintenance man finally decided to show up to fix her leaking shower head. Only Emma had forgotten she had put it there and in her half asleep, drained introvert state had thought something was attacking her.

Fucking marvelous. What was her life, really?

She was about to move to help Merlin from the tangled comforter when a loud banging noise rang out through her apartment. _What the fuck?_ Emma froze as she heard someone racing up the stairs. She was contemplating what weapons she had within the room - she wasn't above tossing an angry Merlin at an intruder's face - when she heard a familiar accented voice.

"Swan!"

 _Fuck_ \- it was her annoying yet insanely hot neighbor!

Before she could move a figure was running into her bedroom and within seconds Emma found herself blinking against the bright overhead light. Once she could actually see - had David put in a 300 watt bulb? - she looked over to see none other than Killian Jones stood in her bedroom. For all his pestering of her she didn't really know him that well. He had moved in about six months ago and from the moment they had met in front of the complex's mailboxes he had gotten under her skin. It wasn't just the shameless flirting or the innuendos that seemed to drip like honey from his mouth - it was the way he would look at her. Like he could see into her very soul with those too-blue eyes, like he was looking at a kindred spirit.

Which made no sense to her because Emma kept to herself. She wasn't one to be Mary Poppins with her neighbors like Mary Margaret - hell, she could barely remember her own landlord's name - but he looked at her like he knew every dark secret she kept. It was slightly unnerving for a woman who had spent her entire life keeping mile hile walls around herself, more so because she knew next to nothing about _him_. She knew he was a lawyer of some kind having seen him leave as she was returning home from an all-night stakeout dressed in a suit and talking to someone on the phone about getting a warrant for some drug dealing scumbag. She knew he held a poker night at his house every Saturday with a bunch of fellow Brits - if the accents were any indication. She also knew he had a green thumb considering the small botanical garden that surrounded his patio.

But nothing of a personal nature - why he was in the States, what had brought him to Storybrooke, how he took his coffee or if he had any family. She had contemplated looking into him (she was a bail bonds person, after all) but had stopped herself shy of actually typing his name into the computer. Knowing things about him beyond his name, profession, and love of flowers would force her to look past the annoying way he pushed her buttons and flirted with her, would let her catch a glimpse of the man behind all that and she was fine with only seeing him in bits and pieces.

Only at the moment she was seeing a _whole lot_ of him.

He was stood in her bedroom clad in a pair of red plaid pajama pants and nothing else. His lack of a shirt gave her an unobstructed view of his torso; the toned but not overly muscled chest, black hair that covered it and ran down his lean stomach to taper off into the waistband of his sleep wear, broad shoulders that were meant to be gripped in the throes of passion. He had always looked hot even with all his clothes on but he looked downright fuckable while only half dressed.

Realizing he had said something to her Emma shook her head, eyes shooting up from his chest to meet blue eyes filled with concern.

"What?"

"I asked where you alright, love?"

"Uh… Y-yeah, I'm fine," she responded before narrowing her eyes at him. "What are you even doing here, Jones?"

"I heard your scream all the way to my apartment."

"And you decided to just barge in late at night because you heard a scream?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "Forgive me, Swan. I'm a gentleman and was only concerned about your well being."

"Oh, _now_ you want to be a gentleman," Emma goaded.

"I'm always a gentleman, love," he replied, a wide grin on his face.

"Not your love," she muttered, tossing her scrapbooking scissors back onto her desk. Before she could say anything else he was moving toward her.

"So if an intruder wasn't breaking in, what made you scream?"

"I just forgot my-" Emma's eyes widened as she realised her vibrator was still buzzing away happily beneath her pillow. Wonderful. That's all she needed her obnoxious neighbor to discover - she had been scared half to death by her own vibrator or, even worse, the fact that she needed to _use_ it. She was saved from finishing her sentence by the timely appearance of Merlin who had finally found his way out of the comforter. The black cat's whiskers twitched as he seemed to glare up at Emma before turning his attention to the stranger.

"Oh, hello there little one," Killian soothed in that accent that should definetly not send a bolt of want through her, kneeling so he could get a better look at the cat. She watched as Merlin cautiously approached her neighbor's outstretched hand. "I've seen you sunbathing in the windows. What's his name?"

"Merlin," Emma murmured, eyebrows rising as Merlin flopped onto his back with a flourish, allowing Killian to pet his belly. That damn cat usually hated strangers - hell, he still gave David the cold shoulder after eight years - and yet here he was, letting a complete stranger give him love without a single claw in sight. Traitor.

As Emma continued to watch Killian pet a docile Merlin, she couldn't help but be more than a little perplexed at the situation she had found herself in. He had responded to her initial snippy remarks with his usual annoying banter but she couldn't deny that before she had started asking him questions, there had been genuine concern for her in his eyes. Which was absurd - they were simply neighbors and he liked to press her buttons to get a rise out of her. She could admit he wasn't a _complete_ asshole and that perhaps he had been concerned for her as any neighbor would if they had heard her scream - she was a single woman living on her own, after all. But there had been more than just simple concern for another human being in his gaze. That glint of something deeper that was always there when he didn't think she was watching had been there but again, that was absurd. They didn't know each other and she could barely stand him, even if he did look like he would give her the ride of a lifetime….

"What is that sound?"

Emma blinked in confusion at him until she realised he could hear her vibrator, still buzzing away. _Fuck._ "Oh, that's um… my phone. Yep. My phone."

Killian tilted his head in thought. "No, it's a different sound from a phone vibrating. I can't place it but I've heard it before..."

 _I bet you have._ "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Whatever it is it's coming from beneath your pillow-"

"I told you, Jones, it's just my phone."

Killian suddenly stopped scratching Merlin's belly, a triumphant and pleased grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Swan."

"What?" she asked wearily, not liking that smug grin on his face at all.

"Is that your vibrator?"

Emma's eyes widened comically. "What? Are you… why would… it is not!" she spluttered.

Killian chuckled, giving Merlin's belly one final pat before standing. "On the contrary, love, I believe it is."

"What are you, the vibrator sound expert now?"

His grin grew. "While most of the women I've been with have no need for such a device, I know that sound. And considering your phone is on your dresser and not lit up, I'm going to stick with my theory that it's your vibrator beneath your pillow."

Emma's eyes shot to her dresser and sure enough her phone was still where she had sat it before undressing, silent as ever. Groaning in frustration - seriously, what was her fucking life? - she stormed with as much dignity as she could over to her pillow. Flinging it to the other side of the bed she picked up the buzzing vibrator, ripping it from its silk carrying bag and hitting the off button before turning back around.

"There. Satisfied?" she asked irritably, holding the pink vibrator up to show him he had been right. He bit his lip and she could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I take it this is what made you scream? Although I must say it didn't sound very pleasurable-"

"You're an ass, you know that?" she snapped, more than a little irritated with the situation. "If you _must_ know I put it under my pillow and forgot about it and considering _someone_ woke me up with his singing this morning, I was half asleep and thought-"

"That a nefarious beast was after you?" he said with a grin.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him even as the bastard tilted his head again, eyeing the device in deep thought.

"A bit small, isn't it?"

Emma huffed. "Please tell me you're not about to compare yourself with my vibrator."

One dark eyebrow rose. "I can assure you, Swan, there isn't any comparison." His tongue licked the corner of his lips. "Would you like to find out?"

"Please," Emma muttered with a roll of her eyes, "You couldn't handle it."

"On the contrary, I don't think you could handle it," he responded, popping the last 't' as he came to stand inches in front of her. Leaning forward slightly he continued in a deep whisper, "If the sounds you were making this morning are any indication, of course."

Emma froze, eyes widening in shock. "What?"

Killian smirked. "After yelling at me about singing beneath your bedroom window did you not think sound traveled _both_ ways, lass?"

"Oh god."

Emma's eyes shut as her cheeks burned bright with embarrassment. He had heard her masturbating, a fact that while embarrassing wasn't fully mortifying - she was an adult and it was a healthy pastime, after all - but that also meant he had heard her use him as her basis to get off. And _that_ was mortifying considering their banter and the fact they really didn't know each other. She was going to have to move. She'd have to leave Storybrooke because it was a small town, possibly change her name…

Before she could continue planning her relocation into witness protection she felt his hot breath ghost over her ear.

"I must admit, Swan, hearing you moan my name in the middle of pleasuring yourself was far better than I had ever imagined."

Emma's eyes flew open at his words. He was leaning back, eyes glinting with desire as his tongue ran along his bottom lip almost unconsciously.

"What?" she breathed. Surely she had misheard him.

He closed the last few inches between them until she could feel the heat of his body, her fingers itching to run over that muscular chest.

"Surely you didn't think you were the only one," he murmured, his gaze boring into her. "Do you know how many nights I've taken myself in hand with your name on my lips? How often I've envisioned you in my bed?"

Emma's breath hitched as she felt his hand skim her side, sparks shooting down her spine. "Y-You never said anything," she whispered, a gasp escaping her lips as his hand dropped to grasp her hip, pulling her flush to him. Her own hands came up to clutch at his shoulders, her vibrator falling forgotten to the floor. She could feel every hard inch of him through her thin nightgown, the hardness between his thighs causing her own thighs to clench with desire.

"Because what I want from you Emma isn't a simple fuck." Her eyes widened at his use of her first name - in the entire time he had been annoying her as a neighbor he had never once used it. Looking into his eyes she could still desire but there was something else, that look that said he could see into her soul.

"I want to know you, more than I already do. I want to know what makes you tick, what you like and dislike about the world, what you're passionate about… I want to know what you _crave_."

Emma moaned as he grinded against her, her eyes falling shut as the coil of desire ignited within her. She knew what he was talking about - he wanted a relationship, to date her, and that was something Emma Swan couldn't give him. She had learned long ago beneath a covered bridge as handcuffs were put on her that relationships caused nothing but pain, that opening herself up to someone only lead to her losing a piece of herself.

"I can't," she whispered, surprised by the amount of regret in her voice. "Killian… I can't."

She felt his hands flex at her hips and she instinctively swayed closer to him. She couldn't give him her heart but she could give him her body, soothe the ache that they both clearly felt. Before she could suggest that his soft lips were pressing to her forehead and he was stepping away from her. Her eyes snapped open to see him standing a few feet in front of her. His pajama pants were tented almost comically, hands clenched at his sides in an obvious sign of trying to reign in his own hormones. His face was relaxed though, no judgement or disappointment within those blue orbs, only understanding.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled softly. "Saying goodnight, Swan."

"Why?" Hadn't he just had her pressed against him, the movement of his hips telling her just how much he wanted her? "We can- You don't have to go."

"Aye, I do," he said, voice slightly strained. "I'll see you around, and I promise to keep the morning singing to a decent level."

"Okay," she murmured, completely lost as to what had just happened. He gave her a small nod and turned to give Merlin, who had jumped onto the bed at some point, a few scratches on the head before heading toward her bedroom door.

"Swan?"

Emma's eyes flickered up from Merlin to see Killian standing just within her doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I was wrong."

"About what?"

A smirk pulled at his lips. "That nightgown is a far lovelier look on you than any shade of red could be."

Without another word he disappeared down the stairs, leaving an utterly confused and turned on Emma staring after him.


	2. Part 2

_**As always, enjoy, and reviews feed the muse!**_

* * *

 _ **Part 2**_

* * *

She wasn't surprised in the least bit when she was awoken the night morning to Queen's _Radio Ga Ga_ playing loudly from next door. He had at least waited until a decent hour - if nine o'clock in the morning was a decent hour - and he had kept his word from the night before as it wasn't him singing it but rather him playing it through his speakers. She had to give it to me, the man at least had good taste in music.

Sighing heavily, Emma rolled over and buried her face into the pillow.

It had taken her forever to fall asleep the night before, her exhausting day long forgotten under the memory of Killian's body pressed against hers and his breath hot in her ear. She had contemplated taking care of the ache between her thighs again but couldn't bring herself to do it. There was something about getting herself off now when she knew he had been thinking of her in the same way that felt cheap, like she was settling when the better version of something was only a feet away - and if the size of his bulge was any indication, it was by far the better version. In the end she had taken a few sleep aides and fallen into restless dreams filled with piercing blues eyes and declarations of want.

As the song next door changed to Michael Jackson's _Rock With You_ Merlin began to stir from his curled position between her legs, stretching as he made his way to where her face was buried in the pillow and beginning his morning routine of head butting her. Might as well get up and greet the day. Mumbling "Yeah, yeah, I'm up," to her cat, Emma rose and donned her fluffy bathrobe over her nightgown. Sundays were her only true day of rest and she refused to dress like an adult when all she planned on doing was lounging in front of the tv and catching up on her crime shows.

Merlin almost tripped her three times in her short walk to the kitchen and wasted no time burying his face in the cat food she put down for him. She moaned in relief when she realised she had set the coffee pot to start automatically the previous day and quickly poured a cup of the elixir that got her day started. Noticing that the weather was beautiful, she picked her cup up and made her way outside, making sure to close the sliding glass door for when Merlin decided to come up for air.

Of all the details the townhouse complex offered it had been the little backyards that had sold Emma when she moved in three years ago. Having lived in New York for seven years where the only patch of grass she had owned was in a pot, there was something freeing about having her own backyard. It wasn't huge by any means, just large enough to hold a small patio, an outdoor storage closet, and still have some grass that maintenance maintained. And although they were in the middle of Storybrooke the waist high picket fences surrounding the complexes offered some privacy. She technically shared a backyard with Killian, the fence surrounding both of their sections but not dividing the two, and it was plainly obvious that two separate tenants shared the space. Her side had a few bushes along the fence and some patio furniture but other than that was empty while his side was filled patio furniture, a grill, and flowers in his homemade garden and pots that were scattered throughout his space.

Sitting down at her small outside table she took a tentative sip of her hot coffee, her mind inadvertently wandering to the man next door. So much had changed between them in such a short period of time. This time yesterday she had been cursing his entire existence, on the verge of throwing one of his beloved potted plants at his face and now… now all she could think about was how he had felt pressed against her, how his hands had fit so perfectly around her waist. It wasn't just the physical interaction she couldn't stop thinking about, though. His whispered words of wanting more, of simply not wanting to fuck her played over and over in her mind.

She hadn't lied to him when she said she couldn't give him that. She had made a promise to herself long ago to never be that vulnerable again, to never trust someone so fully that she let her own feet leave the solid ground of reasoning. She refused to give someone that kind of power again. She was the only person she could trust and depend on in this world, David and Mary Margaret aside, and it had been that way since she came out of jail at eighteen, heartbroken and with nothing to show from her first and only boute with love other than a yellow bug and a permanent distaste for commitment. One night stands where her life - get in and find her pleasure and leave shortly afterward, never repeating with the same guy.

And yet now… now she found herself curious. Would it be so bad if she dated him? Would opening herself up to the possibility of heartbreak for the first time in a decade necessarily end in heartbreak? It surprised and terrified her that she was even remotely considering it. The walls around her heart were in place for a reason, one that hadn't changed… Or had it? Emma had known many guys who would have been angry at her refusal, who would have stormed out of her bedroom in a huff because she couldn't give them what they wanted - although in her experience it was usually of a physical nature, not an emotional one. Killian hadn't done any of that. Aside from his raging erection there had been no signs that he was affected by her words, just a calm understanding of knowing where she was coming from.

That in itself also surprised her. He easily could have joked the situation away and still taken her to bed but no, he had left, not because he didn't want to fuck her but because what he wanted outside the bedroom was more important than a roll in the sheets. _She_ was more important than simply satisfying his physical needs and what man had ever put her above getting his rocks off? None of them.

The man wasn't even there and he was driving her insane.

Sighing into her coffee she contemplated giving her friends a call, a thought she immediately dismissed. Ruby would tell her to just seduce the hot neighbor until she got him into bed (and would probably offer up more of her barely-there wardrobe to do it) while Mary Margaret, ever the hopeless romantic, would tell her to just lower her walls and give him a chance while beginning to mentally plan their wedding. Neither option was appealing, and God knew going to David for advice was out of the question - she didn't need Storybrooke's sheriff arrested for shooting a guy who flirted with his sister. No, she was going to go back inside and throw herself into a Snapped marathon while she finished her coffee - the tried and true Emma Swan method of dealing with an emotional obstacle.

" _Emma…"_

She froze at the sound of her name. Looking around she saw no one standing at the fence and a quick glance over her shoulder told her David nor Mary Margaret was in her apartment. Writing it off as her mind playing tricks on her, she stood and started to head back inside.

" _Emma."_

Well she knew she hadn't imagine that. In fact, it sounded an awful lot like a certain accented neighbor she had, and it did come from the direction of his apartment. More than a little confused, Emma sat her cup down on her patio table and slowly made her way to Killian's side of the yard. She could tell his sliding glass door was open which made sense to her - it was a beautiful Spring morning and she would more than likely be opening her own windows to let the fresh air in. But why was he saying her name? Had he seen her sitting outside? And why wasn't music coming from his apartment any more?

Emma rounded the potted plants on his patio and froze, her jaw dropping.

She had a clear view into Killian's living room and the scene unfolding within. He sat in the middle of his large beige couch that was slightly angled toward the patio door, completely naked and masturbating. Emma's eyebrows shot up - _holy fuck he was masturbating!_ \- and she quickly ducked behind a large flower pot. Her eyes roamed his form appreciatively from the broad shoulders down to his chest, her eyes following the path of his chest hair until… Well. He certainly did put her vibrator to shame.

She licked her lips as she watched his hand slide up and down his generous length, his breath hitching as his thumb swiped over the tip on an upward stroke. It was by far the hottest thing she had ever seen and although she felt a little guilty for intruding on what was clearly a private moment, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of him pleasuring himself. His speed alternated between slow drags and quick pumps and she could tell he was keeping himself just on the edge of finishing when he bit his lip. She could feel her own unsated desire from the night before roar back to life, and she rubbed her thighs together in time with his strokes.

She was a horrible neighbor - scratch that, she was a horrible person spying on him like this. Although, he _had_ listened to her masturbate yesterday when he clearly could have went into his house after he realized what she was doing. Turnabout was fair play, right?

Killian's feet suddenly shifted on the carpet and her eyes shot up to see his head fall back on the couch, eyes shut tight as his hand pumped even faster along his cock. He was clearly done with drawing out his pleasure and she had to bite her own lip at the vision of that muscled body tense for release.

"Emma."

She jumped at the sound of her name, momentarily horrified that he had caught her watching him but a quick glance at his face showed his head still thrown back and eyes shut. Oh. He was thinking of her while he… That should not have made Emma's clit throb with want and she clenched her thighs harder to relieve the ache. He reached for some tissues sitting on the table next to the couch and Emma leaned more to the side, putting her entire weight against one of his oddly shaped flower pots so she didn't miss the big moment.

Just as he was putting the tissue into position to catch his release, Emma felt the flower pot she had been leaning on give out completely under her unbalanced weight and go crashing to his patio.

 _Son of a-_

"Swan?"

Emma's cheeks burned bright red but she looked up from the broken flower pot to the man sitting slightly confused and dazed on the couch. She was an adult - she could deal with the horrifying embarrassment since she hadn't had the decency to turn and walk away when she realised what he was doing. Killian now sat with one of the blue throw pillows over his crotch but she could tell from his right hand that he was still grasping his cock. Blue eyes filled with amusement, surprise, and a little embarrassment met her own.

"Enjoying the show, love?" he teased, slightly breathless.

Emma opened her mouth to shoot off a snippy remark about what show but instead found herself saying, "Yeah."

Dark eyebrows rose in surprise. Before she could over think her actions Emma was stepping over the shattered flower pot and walking through his opened sliding glass door. She saw Killian immediately tense, and not in the pleasurable way.

"Swan… what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, coming to stand directly in front of him. Leaning down and grasping the other side of the pillow covering his lower region she added with a smirk, "I'm here to watch the show finish."

His grip tightened on the pillow as she pulled on it, keeping it firmly over his erection. Blue eyes now filled with that glint from the previous night found hers.

"I meant what I said last night. I'm not interested in a one time fuck."

"I know," she breathed, never breaking eye contact with him. He must have seen something in her eyes because the next time she pulled at the blue throw pillow he let it go, allowing her to toss it the floor. Still keeping eye contact she untied the sash around her waist, letting the fluffy bathrobe pool at her feet and without a second's hesitation, settled herself into his lap. She moaned as his rock hard length brushed her already damp underwear but before she could settle even more against it his hands were at her waist, gripping hard enough to bruise as he kept her just out of reach where she wanted to be.

"Swan," he croaked, and Emma realised it wasn't just because of their fleeting brush. His eyes were boring into her with that same heated stare as the previous night, desire and emotion swirling within his blue orbs. Despite having her poised literally to sink down on him, willingly ready to give herself to him, he wasn't going to take her just so they could ease the desire bubbling within both of them. Emma knew what he needed to hear and her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't give him everything he wanted straight out of the gate, too many years of heartbreak wouldn't allow her to but she could take a small chance because what if...

"I can't make any promises, Killian," she whispered, her hands tightening their hold on his broad shoulders. "I don't… I don't _do_ relationships but I- I'm willing to try." She smiled down at him softly. "And I promise I'm not saying this just to get laid right now."

He continued to stare at her for a long moment before speaking. "I know you've been hurt before-"

Emma's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

Killian gave her his own soft smile. "You have the same look in your eyes that everyone does when they've had their heartbroken, love. You aren't the only one of the two of us that have experienced its pain." He paused, as if gathering his thoughts. "I won't promise with words that I'll never hurt you, Emma, but I _will_ show you with actions that it'll never happen."

His eyes flickered down to her lips before coming back to her eyes. "What changed from last night to now?"

"You walked away," she murmured, her right hand moving up to play with the almost too long hair at his neck. "You could have still had sex with me but you didn't. Even now you wouldn't. No one's ever shown me that I'm more important than something they obviously wanted." She bit her lip. "Why do you want to date me anyway?"

He chuckled, the sound slightly strained as his still hard cock once again brushed against her covered core. "Why wouldn't I, love? You're a beautiful woman, you seem to have your head on your shoulders. You're feisty if our bantering is any indication." She rolled her eyes which made him grin. "But more than that… for the first time since I had my own heart broken I _want_ to take that chance again, and I never felt that way until the day I met you Emma Swan."

She watched him swallow thickly. "I just want a chance."

Emma nodded, and this time when she went to settle fully into his lap he let, his hands releasing their tight hold on her hips as she brought her lips down to his. The kiss started off slow until Emma rolled her hips into his length, causing both of them to moan at the friction. Killian angled his head to deepen the kiss, their tongues tangling effortlessly as she continued to rock against him. She felt Killian's left hand leave her waist to tangle in her hair as his other one tightened on her hip, helping her move more firmly over him. _Damn he could kiss._

Emma pulled her lips away when the need for air became too great, gasping as his lips found the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Killian," she moaned, letting her hand get lost in his dark locks.

"Mmm, I do love when you moan my name like that," he mumbled into her throat.

"I need you," she gasped between breaths as he nipped lightly at her jaw. He seemed to be the sort that liked to tease before fully claiming a lover, driving them to the edge over and over again and she almost sighed in relief when the hand at her waist instantly dropped to the place she was aching for him. His fingers brushed her core through her underwear and Emma's hips jerked at the touch, a small, needy whine escaping her.

"Christ almighty Emma, you're already soaking wet." He pressed harder against her clothed center and she shamelessly rutted her hips against his fingers. "Did watching me turn you on?"

"Yes," she breathed, giving his hair a firm tug. He chuckled against her neck and before she could tell him to get on with it he was pulling her panties to the side and easily sliding two fingers into her.

"Bloody hell."

"I- I don't need this," she moaned even as she shifted her legs so she could rise and fall onto his digits. Killian pulled away from her neck, leaning into the back of the couch as his eyes flickered down to where his hand disappeared beneath her nightgown.

"I always make it a case to let the lady get one orgasm before I take her, Swan." He grinned at her. "I am a Gentleman after all."

Emma started to huff at him but he took that moment to curl his fingers, finding that spot that always made her breath hitch and all she could do was close her eyes against the sensation.

"Take your pleasure, love."

Emma gave herself over to the situation - she may need his cock more but who was she to turn down an orgasm on talented fingers? She could feel herself steadily building, little shocks of pleasure zipping down her spine every time he hit that spot inside her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know he was watching her, cataloguing every tremble and whimper as she rode his fingers. She should be embarrassed with how quickly he was bringing her to the edge but she couldn't care, not when he was on the verge of giving her one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had.

She felt his thumb circle her clit once, twice, and then she was falling, gasping his name as her entire body tensed and then shattered into a million pieces. All she was aware of was the bursts of pleasure that continued to flow from her core as he gently brought her down, the white light behind her eyelids slowly receding until only darkness remained. She slowly blinked her eyes open when she felt him place soft kisses to her lips and she hummed in satisfaction.

"You are so beautiful when you come," he murmured against her lips.

Emma deepened the kiss before pulling away. "Need you… now."

Killian nodded, clearly to the point where he needed relief of his own, and gently removed his fingers, still keeping her underwear pulled to the side. Emma reached down and grasped his cock, giving him a few pumps that had Killian shuddering before moving him to her entrance. She slowly sank down onto him, moaning as he filled her. Oh yeah - her vibrator definitely had nothing on him. He remained still as she adjusted to his size, a fact she was thankful for because it had been a _long_ while since she had done this and she was fairly certain none of the men she had been with had been as large as Killian was. After a few moments she began to gently rock her hips, biting her lip at the complete pleasure she saw on his face.

" _Fuck."_

"That's the idea," she laughed, slightly rising with every backwards roll of her hips. He smirked at her as he brought his right hand up, popping the digits in his mouth and groaning loudly as he licked them clean.

"God I can't wait to taste you properly."

Emma clenched her walls at his words, causing him to jerk upwards slightly. She wasn't one to normally let a guy do that to her but she was beginning to realise she was going to make _a lot_ of exceptions when it came to this man. Her pace began to increase, her moans almost constant as she rode him, not really caring who could hear her because God he felt good, even better than she could have imagined.

Killian reached up to play with the slight V-neckline of her nightgown, a smirk on his lips.

"I do so love this nightgown on you, Swan."

Emma did huff then, only realizing in that moment that she was still wearing her damn Tinkerbell nightgown. Well, if the man could find her desirable in this that was a plus, right? Killian pulled the top of the nightgown gown down until it was stretched from elbow to elbow, giving him an unobstructed view of her bouncing breasts. Luckily the nightgown had stretched naturally over the years, sometimes falling off one of her shoulders with the amount of times she had worn it.

She gasped as he leaned forward to take a hardened nipple into his mouth while his right arm wrapped around her waist to keep her steady. His tongue lapped at the bud, teeth grazing the sensitive area and her clit throbbed in response, causing her to shift her hips into an up and down motion. He pulled slightly away, his blue eyes dark with desire as he looked up at her.

"That's it, love, ride me. Love the way you feel wrapped around me."

"Killian." She was barely hanging on by a thread as it was, hearing him talk dirty in _that_ accent was going to be ultimate undoing.

"I can't tell you the amount of times I've thought of this, of what you'd look like as I took you. You put my imagination to shame, Swan."

Emma moaned, thinking about him jerking off to the idea of her just as she had used him for her own fantasy more than once.

"I did too- _God, Killian_ … I dreamed about it."

"Did you now?" he began meeting her thrusts with his own in earnest and she could feel another orgasm quickly building.

"Y-yes. Yesterday- oh, _God_ Yesterday you woke me up from one."

Killian groaned at her admission and before she could even wrap her mind around what was happening he was tossing a blanket that had been on the back of the couch onto the floor, lowering them both to it while somehow still remaining inside her. As soon as her back touched the blanket he was moving again, pounding into her with short and powerful thrusts. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, not able to say more than "Yes!" and "God, _right there_ , Killian!" as he continued to take her. She was right on the edge, her entire body vibrating with her impending orgasm as she met him thrust for thrust.

" _Bloody hell_ … you feel so good. _Emma…_ "

She could feel his thrusts grow erratic, the words he whispered into her neck becoming nothing more than grunts and moans, and she knew he was close. Her hips jerked against him when his hand reached between them, finding her clit and rubbing desperate circles against it to ensure she found release as well. It only took a few well timed circles and thrusts and she was there, screaming his name loud enough for the entire complex to hear her as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her, burning her from the inside out. She felt him thrust into her a few more times before he stilled, his entire body tensing as he emptied himself into her with a jerk of his hips and her name a whispered prayer on his lips.

They both struggled to catch their breaths for a time and she relished in his weight atop her as he tried to regain his motor skills.

"Bloody hell I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life."

Emma giggled, running her hand through his sweat drenched hair as best as she could with the top of her nightgown still around her elbows. "Yeah, we should have done that ages ago."

He chuckled against her throat before leaning up and her breath caught momentarily at his bright blue eyes.

"Aye, we should have. Now I have just one question."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, okay. You are bigger than my vibrator and I was barely able to handle it."

He laughed. "Not the question I was going to ask but it's good to know." He looked at her with that serious gaze filled with _more_ , seeming nervous despite the fact he was still inside her. "Will you-" he broke off with a painful hiss, looking over his shoulder toward his feet.

"Bleeding Christ, Nimue, can you not give me such a hard love bite?"

Emma was slightly confused as to what he was talking about until she saw a extremely fluffy white cat move into her eyeline. Blue eyes regarded the two humans with boredom before she padded her way into the kitchen and promptly knocked her water bowl over. Emma looked to Killian with raised eyebrows.

"You have a cat?"

"Aye. I've had her for about six years now, a parting gift from my brother when I left England. She can be a little hellion when she wants to be."

Emma blinked in confusion. "I've never seen her in your windows."

"She's a treedweller, likes to camp out on top of the fridge more than sunbath."

Emma was about to ask how on Earth she got up there when something struck her. "Wait… Nimue, like the Lady of the Lake?"

He grinned. "Looks like you aren't the only Arthurian legend nut, Swan."

Emma laughed. Well if the mind blowing sex and a man who preferred to date her rather than just have the mind blowing sex wasn't enough to tell her to give him a shot, his cat's name was.

"What was the question you wanted to ask me?" she asked, still laughing slightly.

His face became serious and he cleared his throat. "Would you go out with me next Wednesday? I don't want to push you or anything but I would really like to take you on a date."

Emma's heart beat faster. The notion of a commitment of any kind, even multiple dates with the same man still scared the shit out of her but she knew what her brother would say to her. _Be brave, Emma. If you do it for no one else, do it for yourself and what you deserve._

She smiled. "I've got one better - how would you like to go to a wedding with me this weekend?"


End file.
